Users may play or browse media in a media player and/or a media player user interface. Users may also be linked with other users in various social networking systems who may also play or browse media in a media player. Users may have an interest in learning about the media consumption habits of other users to which they are linked via social networking systems, or from whom they receive content in blogging networks, microblogging networks, and the like.